iLike practicing with foreign languages
by Arianna4President
Summary: Can a war of insults in foreign languages between Sam and Freddie turn into something else? Read,review and forgive my errors! :D


**Hi! I'm back!**

**It's not like I went somewhere, anyway...**

**That's my new one shot: I was in the shower (I have a lot of ideas there!) and I though it was a shame not writing a Seddie story with Sam speaking italian, since that's my first language!**

**It's a little short but... read, review and forgive my errors! :D**

* * *

Freddie entered Carly's apartment, sighing.

Carly and Spencer were in Yakima for the weekend, and he needed to escape of that crazy mother of his and being alone for a while.

He was surprised to find Sam laying on the couch, speaking a foreign language in direction of the ceiling. And, judging from the sound, they really look like insults.

" Why are you insulting the ceiling? " Freddie asked, sitting next to her.

" I'm not insulting the _ceiling_. I'm just practicing with Italian " she answered. Since he looked confused, she hastened to answer " My mum's dating an Italian dude, this week, and he taught me some insults in his language "

" Useful " Freddie shook his head.

" It really is! What if I'll date an italian dude when I'll be older and he'll dump me? If I practice, I'll be able to insult him in his own language! "

" Sounds cool " Freddie smirked " So, how much insults have you learnt until now? "

" Well, there's _Sei un idiota_, that means _you're an idiot_… " Sam started.

" Tu tambien " answered Freddie, still smirking.

" What? "

" Tu eres un idiota, tambien " he repeated.

" Freddie, quit speaking spanish, you know I don't understand it ! " exclaimed Sam, snorting.

" I just said that you're an idiot, too "

Sam looked at him, threatenig " You just did not say that "

" Said what? " Freddie pretended to be confused " That you're an idiot? "

" Beh, tu sei uno stupido! "

" Y tu eres tonta! "

" Cretino! "

" Estùpida! "

" Demente! "

" Demonio con el pelo rubio! " Freddie almost yelled, getting up.

" Pidocchio! " Sam fought back, getting up as well.

" Te odio! "

" Ti amo! " Sam screamed, leaving Freddie speechless.

" Really? " he asked, then, smirking.

" Really what? "

" Do... do you really love me? " Freddie almost whispered.

" Love you? " Sam look astonished, but blushed anyway " How could I love a nub like you? "

" But you said _Ti amo_ " Freddie objected.

" Well, how do you know_Ti amo_ doesn't mean I hate you with every inch of my being? "

Freddie didn't answer, but he kept smirking " Did you know " he began, getting closer to her " that spanish and italian are really similar languages? "

Sam raised her eyebrows " And so? "

" And do you know how to say _I love you_ in spanish? " he went on and when Sam shook her head he answered " Te amo. Now, I don't know if it's just me, but _Ti amo_ and _Te amo_ sound pretty similar "

Sam remained speechless, thing that didn't happen very often.

" Well " she said after a while, without looking at him " What if? What if I love you? Why do you care? "

" It's nice to know the girl you're in love with loves you too, you know... " Freddie answered, looking anywhere but her.

" Oh " was all Sam manged to say, sitting on the couch again.

" What about french? " Freddie asked after a while, trying to break the awkward silence which has been formed between them.

" What about french? " Sam repeated, without understanding, while he sat next to her.

" Do you know what French are good at? "

" Producing good cheese? Building the Tour Eiffel? What? "

" Kissing " said Freddie, smirking, even if he was scared to death.

" Oh! You mean French kissing! " Sam ran a finger through her hair, embarrassed " Yeah, I guess they're good at it "

Freddie kept silent, too scared to propose her what he was thinking.

Luckly, she wasn't scared like him " What if I'll date a french dude when I'll be older? I may need practice... "

They spend the whole afternoon on the couch, "practicing" with french.

* * *

**TRANSLATION:**

**Beh, tu sei uno stupido! = Well, you're stupid!**

**Y tu eres tonta! = And you're dull!**

**Cretino! = Cretin!**

**Estùpida! = Stupid!**

**Demente! = Insane!**

**Demonio con el pelo rubio! = Blond haired demon!**

**Pidocchio! = ...well, there's no translation...in the italian episodes Sam says it instead of Dork.**

**Te odio! = I hate you!**

**I hope you liked it! Review! :D**


End file.
